Maggie's Party
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: Part of a 3 part story, 6 year old Maggie is having a birthday party, only to have a suprise visit from Gerald.


Maggie's party

By: Hank-o-Holic,

_Foreword_

You may or may not know me, but I'm the author of _Hank the Cowdog, and the Moonshiner's Gold_. I made this story out of my 6th grade writing assignment, in hopes that it will attract more readers. So far I have no reviews. It wasn't until my sister and I had a discussion. She said that not very many people read Hank stories. So I went on my way. All my previous story ideas are now cancelled and I have made new better stories, ones that people may really like. These include stories of my favorite show, the Simpsons, and a story that will change the way we think about our favorite cereal mascots. These stories might be rated K+ due to large acts of peril. So now I hope you will enjoy my 2nd story. I a little short story that you might like.

Keep on reading!

Hank-o-Holic

Chapter 1: Maggie's special birthday present.

Year2011

It's Friday, the day of little Maggie Simpson's birthday party. She was once a little baby who couldn't talk much and always sucked on her pacifier. Now she's turning 6, and can speak in complete sentences.

"Mommy, are you done yet?!" Maggie cried.

"Almost!" called Marge, the mother of Maggie. She was working on an early surprise and didn't open the door, when Maggie came home from school. She was in first grade, and now in Springfield elementary school, with her sister Lisa, who's know in 5th grade. Bart's now attending 8th grade.

"_Okay finished, she will love it!" _thought Marge.

"Okay you can come in!"

"The door's still locked!" yelled Maggie.

"Oh, right." Said Marge.

Marge walked to the door with a small package in her arms. Very slowly she unlocked the door and opened it just a crack.

"Welcome home sweetie." Marge quietly said.

"Hi mom, what was that for, the flies were attacking me!" Maggie questioned.

"Oh, just making a little something for my 6 year old daughter, on her birthday!"

"Really! What is it? A trike, a bike… a unicycle?"

"Calm down, it's something that you will cherish forever and ever."

Marge gave the package to Maggie, who opened it with great speed.

When finished, Maggie looked at it with great awe. With tears in her eyes, she finally spoke, "is this… what I think it is?"

It was a pearl necklace, like Lisa's, only it had Maggie's pacifier strung together on it.

"Yes, it's your pacifier, from when you were a baby, you loved it so much, I thought if I gave it back to you, you would love it even more, and have so many memories." Marge explained.

"This is the best present ever, thanks mom. I love you!"

Then Maggie ran to her mom and gave her a big hug.

"I love you too." Marge whispered.

_Please review! HOH_

Chapter 2: Party prep

Its early noon, and the family is decorating the party in the backyard, just the way Maggie likes it.

Maggie starts jumping up and down, "Party, Party, and more Party! Presents, Presents, Presents! Cake, cake, CAKE, Yummy CAKE!"

"For Pete's sake girl, stop shouting! I am old and have cancer you know!" Yelled Grandpa. Yep, good old Abe, he got diagnosed with cancer three weeks ago.

"Dad, this is little Maggie were talking about, show some respect." Homer exclaimed.

"Sorry, Maggie, I just hate being old, and not remembering things."

"It's okay." Maggie said, "I understand."

Just then Bart ran outside, "Hey mom is Maggie old enough to go play poker tomorrow after her party?"

"No! Are you nuts? She's too young to do those things!" Marge yelled.

"Yeah, Maggie can go when she's 7."

"Homer!"

3 minutes later

"It's ready everybody!" Exclaimed Homer.

Everyone came around to see the party landscape. There were balloons, a cake, tables and chairs, everything a party needs to be both enjoyable and fun.

"Look! The guests are arriving!" Yelled Marge.

"_This is going to be great!" _Maggie thought with excitement.

Yes it was going to be a great party, but it won't be when an old rival comes along.

_Yes, these chapters are short, but it's just because, this story is one of three stories. HOH_

Chapter 3: The return of Gerald

When all the guests arrived, Marge called all attention.

"Okay, everybody, listen up. There's food and drinks on the table over on the right, just put your presents on the table to the left. Okay everybody, enjoy!"

Maggie greeted everybody who walked by. She knew a few of her friends.

"Nice party."

"Yeah, the cake smells good."

"You're not supposed to sniff the cake, stupid!"

"Hey, I can't help it."

"Guys! Cool it." Maggie said, "Just have fun. I can't have any friends at my party who will fight!"

"Hey Maggs." Said a mysterious voice.

Maggie looked behind her to find and old rival, Gerald, or as you may call him, the one-eye browed baby, um I mean, 7 year old.

"Gerald what are you doing here, and don't call me that, that's family property!"

"Oh I thought I might just drop by and see what all the commotion was all about."

"For your info, today's by birthday party."

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry, but I have to go."

Gerald walked away, leaving Maggie very angry.

"Dummy, I wish I never knew him!"

So Maggie went on.

Chapter 4: The Birthday Party Surprise

So the party begins

It was a very nice party, to Maggie of course.

There were games, food, fun, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Little did she know what her big surprise was?

"Okay everyone it's time to cut the cake!" Called Marge.

Everybody ran around the cake, as Homer gave a little speech.

"Everyone, on this special birthday, one for my special little girl, I think that it's only fair if Maggie were the one to cut the cake."

"Oh Daddy." Maggie said with a sigh.

"But" Homer added, "She has to make a wish and blow out the candles."

So Maggie ran to the cake and made a little prayer.

"_Nothing can go wrong now."_

Then with one big blow, Maggie blew out all the candles.

As soon as everyone began singing _happy birthday, _the cake **exploded **in Maggie's face.

"Ah! It's World War 2 all over again." Yelled Grandpa, then he had a heart attack.

"Oh dear." Said Marge.

"WHO DID THAT?" Screamed Maggie.

As soon as Maggie finished her sentence, Gerald came out of the cake.

"That's for being a dork!" Gerald yelled. Then he started laughing.

Maggie came close to tears, but then she had another idea.

"Oh a wise guy eh?" Maggie smirked.

She then ran up to him and _kissed_ him.

"Ew! Girl germs! What was that for?!" Gerald asked.

"Oh just thinking how clever you are." Maggie said with a smile.

"Ah! I'm out of here!" Gerald yelled, and he ran out of the party.

"Works every time." Maggie said.

The end

_Well what do you think? Good, Bad, tell me in the reviews. Remember, this is three part story; look out for parts 1 + 2, with grown up Bart and Lisa. HOH_


End file.
